


Caring For Me By Caring For You

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Love and Care Together [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Caretaking, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Clover didn't think anything of the little gifts and trinkets that first started showing up around the common room. But when he walks into the mission room to find something changed he starts to wonder who's behind it and why.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Love and Care Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676347
Comments: 35
Kudos: 153





	Caring For Me By Caring For You

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit did this turn out way longer than I'd planned. This whole thing started as just a couple ideas for scenes that I pieced together and it turned into this beast. It was only supposed to be half this length at most!

At first, Clover didn’t realize what was going on. The kids had been moved from their temporary dorms to their own rooms in the same hall as Qrow. They shared a common room with the Atlesian operatives so really it should have been obvious pretty fast. Even so, he didn’t think much of it when there were chocolate chip cookies in the afternoons or pancakes for breakfast with no sign of the cook and occasionally there was fish for dinner. Or when brand new bottles Yang’s favorite hair products would be found just sitting on the table. New books showed up for various members of the kids. Bits of jewelry showed up for the girls: a snowflake necklace for Weiss, a rose one for Ruby, an infinity heart for Nora, a dragon armband for Yang, and a pretty black and purple bracelet for Blake. Jaune found a Sword and Shield cleaning and care kit one day and Ren woke up to a meditation kit waiting for him. Oscar could always be found with one of the small puzzles that were left around for him. Wooden pieces that had to be placed together just right to hold their shape or bits of metal that came apart if you moved them just the way you needed to.

It just seemed to be the way things were for them. It wasn’t until he walked into the mission room a week after they’d joined the war to find one of the chairs _altered_ that he stopped to think about what was going on. 

There was, for lack of a better term, a _hole_ in the back of the chair. It looked like someone had taken a (strong) blade (possibly a sword) and cut a square portion out of the bottom of the backrest. Whoever had done it had “repaired” the damaged edges so that the chair was still usable but he was confused. Why would someone have done it at all? What did mutilating a chair accomplish?

As the other Ace-Ops filed in to take their seat he saw them freeze and stare as well. Then, as Marrow moved closer to look at it, he realized that the chair was the one the faunus usually sat in. _Shit._ Was this a racism thing? He knew that not everyone approved of a faunus being an Ace. He’d heard some of the other officers talking about it. Complaining that the General was contaminating the higher ranks with feral beasts. One had called Marrow an “attack dog.” Clover had reported them of course but he hadn’t worried about retaliation at the time. Had someone broken in to-? The faunus sat down, sliding all the way back in his chair instead of sitting perched on the front half of the seat as usual. It wasn’t until the rookie Op looked over his shoulder with a pleased smile that Clover realized that the hole was there to accommodate his tail. Which was now wagging happily behind the chair. And suddenly he felt like a fool and an asshole.

The chair wasn’t an attack. It was a _gift_. 

It hadn’t ever occured to the Captain that Marrow sat on the front of his chair because he couldn’t comfortably lean back without pinning his tail. Even sitting as he usually did forced his tail to one side or the other. He wasn’t Anti-Faunus and had no prejudice against them. He hadn’t treated Marrow any differently than the rest of his team- baring the treatment he got for being the newest member and therefore the rookie. But he obviously wasn’t as aware of their differences as he felt he should have been given that he had one on his team. Someone else, just as obviously, _was_ aware and had decided to do something about it. Judging from the look on Elm’s face as she watched Marrow settling in for the briefing she felt the same as he did, even Vine seemed a bit sheepish. A surprising thing given his demeanor. Harriet was scowling fiercely with her arms crossed, not looking anywhere near the faunus. He wasn’t sure how to interpret that, and he wasn’t given a chance as the kids started filing in. Not one of them seemed surprised by the chair Marrow was sitting in.

Clover resolved to consider that detail later. It was time to get things started for the day. He’d think more about his own shortcomings and what he could do to fix them later. Through the whole briefing he couldn’t help noticing that Marrow’s tail never once stopped wagging.

~

Things started showing up for Marrow after that, his favorite candy could almost always be found in a bowl on the table. Clover found himself more aware of situations that might cause Marrow discomfort due to his tail and started taking action to ease it. Another week had passed before things for himself started popping up along with everything for the kids, his favorite of which was a deck of cards that had a field of four-leaf clovers with a horseshoe on the backs. As much as he appreciated the little gifts, the not knowing what was going on was starting to get to him. He figured the simplest answer would be found with the chair. Pulling up the surveillance videos for the complex he went back to the night before they found the chair changed. Since he didn’t know when it happened he started at the beginning of the night, when they had all left the room last and set it to fast forward. Clover sat back and waited, patiently watching the time clock on the screen zoom by. The second he saw movement in the room Clover slammed down on the pause button. Taking a deep breath, he hit play and watched. 

With a sense of awe Clover watched as a slender bird wandered in and picked up the chair, dragging it out with him. He raced through the footage until the other returned to place the modified chair back in its place and left, tattered red cape fluttering behind him. 

The operative stopped the playback, his mind blanking for a moment as he tried to process what he’d seen.

Things kicked into high gear when his mind finally grasped that _Qrow Branwen_ was the one behind all the little gifts for them all. That the hunter who’d only been in Atlas for a few weeks had stepped up to help Marrow when it became obvious that his own team wouldn’t. It was unfair, Clover thought almost petulantly. As if there wasn’t enough to admire about the hunter he had to go and do things like this. And the Captain was willing to bet that Qrow was behind the little trinkets that were mysteriously appearing on the General’s desk. He was probably the reason his boss was actually eating and sleeping again too. Though he didn’t know how the huntsman had managed that feat. 

The brunette went back to his rooms, trying not to sulk. It wasn’t working. Of course the ebony hunter had to be compassionate and kind-hearted on top of being gorgeous and strong and _skilled as fuck._ He just had to leave little gifts to brighten the day of whoever they were intended for. Had to make the lives of those around him easier by providing things that could help them. And this man _seriously_ thought he was a curse to those around him? As Clover went about getting ready for bed, he couldn’t help thinking of all the little gestures Qrow did to show how much he cared. Honestly, Clover had never so badly wanted to cuddle someone close and keep them safe from the world. Too bad Qrow would probably kick his ass to the moon and back if he ever tried.

~

Armed with the knowledge that he now had, Clover wasn’t even surprised when he walked into the common room and found Qrow trimming Ruby, Blake and Jaune’s hair. Instead he smiled, told them how nice it looked and kept on his way. When he returned later to find the man braiding Weiss’ hair he took it in stride and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Little things continued to happen through the next week: cooking with Ren and Oscar, playing video games or board games with any of the kids, helping pick outfits for nights out. Small things that no one ever really gave any mind. What floored Clover for the first time since the chair incident once again happened with Marrow.

Elm and Vine had just returned from a mission while he and Harriet had been with Winter and the General at a meeting. Together the four of them made their way towards the common rooms, all having the same plan to grab something to eat from the kitchen before relaxing for a bit. Sounds from up ahead let them know the room was occupied.

“-ch all the knots and I was wondering…”

“It’s fine kid. Here.”

Clover tipped his head in confusion at Marrow and Qrow’s voices. Curious he sped up a few steps to see what was going on. Passing through the doorway, Clover barely refrained from freezing in shock. Sitting in one of the chairs was Qrow hunched over slightly so he could softly hold Marrow’s tail steady while he sat on the stool in front of him. His other hand gently and carefully brushed the knots tangled in the faunus’ fur, focusing on the bottom near the base of it. It took Clover a few seconds too long for his greeting to be normal but neither of the two seemed to notice. He was grateful for it as he moved past to the kitchen. He felt the same way he had back in the mission room when he first realized the real reason behind the chair’s change. He felt like he’d failed Marrow.

Of course his tail would need brushing. And of course he’d have trouble properly reaching all the knots. Why hadn’t Clover ever thought of it before? He could have offered to help months ago. Or at least a couple weeks ago when he’d decided to be more conscious of Marrow’s differences and help however he could. He knew the answer even before he fully processed the thought. It was because the Ace-Ops weren’t really friends. They co-existed, they worked together, they trained and fought together but they were not friends. And they most certainly were not the family unit that Qrow and his kids had formed. And apparently Marrow was being adopted into the ranks because when they went back out, Qrow had finished with the tail and had moved onto Marrow’s hair. Elm forced a smile and tried to engage the two in conversation with Vine quietly adding his own voice. Harriet huffed and took what she had to her room. Clover watched her go with a frown before moving to take the other chair, noticing how relaxed and happy Marrow seemed under the other man’s affections.

~

Clover looked down at the box he was holding, second guessing himself a little too late as the door in front of him opened. Red eyes gazed at him curiously before glancing down- checking him over for any visible problems he was willing to bet- but locking onto the box before he got far. Qrow’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Clover cleared his throat, bringing hopeful eyes up to his own and held out his gift. “You uh, you mentioned these once and I remembered seeing them in one of the shops…”

Qrow ducked his head down with a blush and a giddy little grin that Clover found absolutely adorable. Both of the smaller hunter’s hands came up, one to take the box and the other to pull the taller man into the room with him. “Come on. If you bought these then you have to try them. I know how expensive they are.”

The soldier wanted to argue- with half of that anyways. They were expensive but he’d bought them for Qrow. However if the man really wanted to share then it wasn’t really in him to deny such a small request. And the solid grip on his wrist insisted he do it anyways. Still he felt like he had to say something. “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to get them for you.” 

Tugging the other down with him onto the couch, Qrow turned his attention to the box and eagerly ripped off the plastic. Clover, despite himself, was looking forward to trying one. Mostly because he was curious about something Qrow so obviously enjoyed. Once the packaging was open he expected the other to hold it out for him or to hand him one. He did not expect the ebony hunter to pluck one from it’s place and hold it up to his lips. Blushing slightly himself he opened his mouth to try the treat.

The first taste that hit him was the cocoa powder that dusted the outside of the truffle. The dark chocolate for the outer shell, then the chocolate inner center with the fruit hidden inside of it. He didn’t know what it was exactly but he knew from Qrow that it was a berry that only grew where the forests and mountains meet it Anima. The fruit was one of the reasons the truffles were so expensive according to his companion. When Qrow had first told him about his favorite candy he’d also confessed that it was rare for him to have it as back when he’d been part of the tribe few of those they’d raided had been able to afford them and then later he’d been unable to buy them on his own most of the time.

Sitting in the former tribesman’s room, Clover was glad he’d been able to buy some for the man. It was such a shame that he’d been denied such a small, simple pleasure. They sat and talked while the box slowly started to disappear. Every now and then Clover would have to fight a blush when Qrow would hold a truffle to his lips. It was odd but cute and Clover decided around the third or fourth truffle that he rather liked Qrow’s little quirk. He’d have to buy more for Qrow in the future for them to share. It was a small price to pay for the enjoyment Qrow got out of the confections.

~

Clover groaned and buried his face in his pillow. It felt different that usual, though he didn’t feel awake enough to figure out why. It was comfortable and smelled nice. That was all that mattered. There was something lulling him back into sleep, though he couldn’t figure out what. Too much effort. He nuzzled down again, drifting back off. There was a squeak above him and his pillow moved. The soothing feeling (fingers running through his hair) that was trying to drag him back under was suddenly gone. Clover finally opened his eyes, determined to find out what had happened. 

He saw black under him.

Frowning he lifted himself up, his mind finally comprehending that he was staring at a lap. With a sinking sense of dread he sat up to look into startled crimson eyes. Given the fact that he’d apparently fallen asleep with his head in Qrow’s lap and had been burrowing in he could hazard a guess as to what had caused everything to stop. He could feel the heat flushing his face. “Ummm…” 

“You could at least buy me dinner first. I’m pretty sure the truffles don’t count.” How the elder hunter could say that so calmly despite his blush and wide eyes, Clover would never know. He couldn’t even remember how they ended up in this position. Weren’t they talking about their academy days or something?

“Keep petting me like that and I’ll buy you a whole restaurant.” Wow. Where was his brain on that one? Clover felt his face burn hotter, wishing he could take the words back. Maybe he could escape back to his room and they would pretend like this never happened?

Qrow burst out laughing, covering his face with both hands. Pity. He was so beautiful when he laughed. “You dork.” He shook his head and pulled at the younger man’s shoulder. “Lay back down. You obviously didn’t get enough sleep.” 

Given the fact that he wholeheartedly agreed he went with the pull, settling back in. Those strong fingers began running through his hair again, massaging his scalp and neck, occasionally reaching down to his upper shoulders. Clover found himself drifting back off within minutes. He wondered what made Qrow so comfortable with being his pillow.

~

Supply runs were usually boring and time consuming more than anything else but they were necessary. They were also perfect opportunities to start conversations with Qrow. Conversations that let him ask questions that had been burning in the back of his mind since he’d watched the playback of the surveillance video.

“Really?” Qrow was averting his eyes as he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Well, yes. I’m curious about it but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. There’s nothing wrong with what you’ve been doing.” Clover tried to be reassuring and calm. Tried to project an air of casualness he didn’t actually feel.

The scythe wielder shuffled his feet, looking everywhere around the truck but at his mission partner. After several minutes of internal debating he finally reached a decision. Clover knew which one it was when vermillion eyes locked with his own teal. “It’s mostly because of my drinking. I told you I quit but I didn’t tell you how long ago. It… It was just before we came to Atlas.” He slumped back against the wall of the transport. “There’s a lot of things I fucked up because of my problem and I’m getting better but… I still _crave_ it. I know I shouldn’t but it’s there and when it hits I don’t know what to do. So I go walking sometimes and I’ll think of the kids since they’re the reason I stopped. And sometimes when I do- I see something that I think they’ll like so I get it for them. Or if all the stores are closed I’ll cook or bake. When the withdrawal hits and I don’t feel like a walk I usually hide out in my room until it passes but if it’s not too bad then I’ll seek out one of the kids to spend time with. Do something with them like play games. Do something for them like take care of their hair. It helps keep the urge away to take care of them. That might be the bird in me talking though…” 

Clover gave into his instincts and scooted over to pull Qrow into his side. “Hey. It’s a great thing what you’re doing. And I know that they would be thrilled to help you if you told them when the craving gets too bad. You can come to me as well. I’ll do whatever you need to help you.” Those eyes he so loved warmed in gratitude and to his immense pleasure the smaller hunter burrowed in closer, even going so far as to rest his head on Clover’s shoulder. And if Clover spent the rest of the trip grinning like the fool he was, no one had to know.

~

Clover jolted from his doze at the sudden sound in his rooms. Sitting up he recognized it as a knock, though a barely there one. He got up with a stretch and shuffled to the door. Standing on the other side was Qrow. Clover was instantly awake. The smaller hunter was shivering slightly and his skin was paler than usual. The soldier was moving as soon as he took in those details. Stepping forward to wrap an arm around Qrow’s slender waist and pulling him into the room. Without even asking the Captain was sure that this was one of the bad withdrawal nights. It warmed his heart that Qrow trusted him enough to come to him just as much as it ached to see the man suffering. 

He led the other over to his couch and sat them both down, leaning back against the armrest and pulling Qrow into his chest. He tugged the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He offered what comfort he could to the shivering form, running both his hands soothingly up and down the other’s back. Qrow clung to him, hands fisted in his shirt as he pressed his head into Clover’s sternum. Neither said anything. Not when they both knew there was nothing to say. Eventually Qrow’s body went lax but by that time Clover was already falling back asleep. Figuring it was too much to wake the other man up and send him away, Clover let himself be dragged into slumber. 

Movement above him tried to wake Clover. Shifting to get more comfortable he felt the movement settle more to one side of him and sank back into sleep. The next time he woke it was due to sunlight. He started to stretch only to be stopped by a gentle weight pinning one half of his body. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the morning, Clover looked down to be greeted by the sweetest sight. Qrow had shifted in the night so he was wedged between Clover and the back of the couch, burrowing into the blanket for warmth. He looked peaceful. A vast improvement from last night when he’d opened the door.

Was it creepy to watch Qrow sleep if he was being slept on? Clover really hoped not because he wasn’t sure he could look away. And he had no desire to wake the other before he’d gotten the rest he needed. So he settled back in, lightly petting Qrow’s back while he waited for the other to wake. It seemed like far too soon when the ebony hunter shifted, turning his face into Clover’s shoulder with a grumble as he tried to escape the light. Clover couldn’t help a light chuckle, causing the other to jerk his head up and stare at him with wide eyes. 

It was fascinating to watch that pale face flush with color. “I-”

“Do you feel better?” Clover cut off the apology before it could be given. His neck ached from the angle he’d had his head and he was willing to bet his back wasn’t going to be too happy with him either but he didn’t regret anything.

“What?” Confusion overtook guilt for a moment.

“Do. You. Feel. Better?” Clover enunciated each word to ensure that Qrow wouldn’t ask again.

“Uh…” Rose eyes blinked at him, taking in his soft smile and gentle teal gaze. “Yeah. I do. Thank you.”

“Anytime Qrow. Anytime.”

~

Clover watched them move, heard the voice floating around his head but he didn’t hear any of the words. The voice went silent and the lips he’d been staring at quirked into a familiar smirk. He jerked his eyes up to meet a knowing gaze. Qrow simply waited for him to try to come up with some excuse or justification but honestly he couldn’t think of one. He’d been attracted to Qrow since he first laid eyes on him (arrest notwithstanding) and it had only gotten worse since he’d gotten to know the older hunter. But ever since the night Qrow had come to his room and fallen asleep with him on the couch things had been worse. So much worse. Logically there was only one thing to do.

“Let me take you on a date.”

Surprise flashed across Qrow’s face before a soft blush rose. Giving a small smile the smaller man ducked his head. “Yeah. Okay.” Clover was confused when Qrow stepped closer. He lifted up enough to press a sweet little kiss to the corner of Clover’s mouth before he stepped away. “See you tonight.” Blush still present, Qrow gave a wicked little grin and sauntered off, leaving Clover standing stunned in the common room. 

Oh, he was sooo going to get the other back for that little move.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of dialogue but I like how things turned out. Hopefully everyone came across as in character. I had some trouble with Harriet I think. I wanted to get her personality without bashing her and I'm not sure I succeeded. I can't flirt to save my life by the way. If Clover's line didn't tip you off.


End file.
